Re-use of content is the key reason organizations move to content management software such as AuthorIT (developed by the applicant and available from www.authorit.com) or other variations on a text re-use theme.
Most such text re-use applications require a user to plan ahead by choosing known text blocks for incorporation in a new document, and such techniques have the limitation that this requires author research of existing documents or text storage databases. This means that most users will never realize, or even approach, the potential of re-use available from text held in an individuals or organizations storage.